When I look At You
by vrukalakos
Summary: Songfic. Requested by a friend, this is Miley Cyrus's song When I Look At You from the point of view of Timothy McGee and my own character Bella. One-shot. Don't need to read the other stories to understand this.


**Disclaimer: A friend of mine, fanfic user **TivaxBrulianxKibbs,** asked me to do this song for a song fic for Bella and McGee. The song is owned by Miley Cyrus, and I do not own NCIS…sadly. However, Bella is mine lol.**

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Growling in frustration, Bella threw the object in her hand. She wanted, no _needed_ him to give her space. It was her fault that the woman had died, but he just kept trying to calm her down. Damn it, why didn't he understand?

Hearing the footsteps stopping outside her door, she turned to see him standing there. His green eyes watching her, "Bella-"

Controlling her breathing, she looked at him, "Tim, please just leave me alone. I need…I need to be by myself right now."

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

Tossing and turning, Bella finally flicked her bedroom lamp on. She couldn't get to sleep. It was like something was missing and it lingered in her head. Reading the clock at 2:45 in the morning, she headed downstairs. After grabbing herself something to drink, she stopped seeing the picture on the table. It was from Tony and Abby. They had gotten a picture of Tim and her laughing at one of the crime scenes. As she went to put it in a drawer, she stopped and took it upstairs, sliding it in her bedroom mirror.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

Sitting in her car, she glanced up at the building beside her. She didn't know where to go. She had gotten into a fight with Gibbs and she had pretty much told Tim they were through. When she arrived at work this morning, she learned that Gibbs, Tony, and Tim went to Iraq on a lead. Every time she thought of home, all she could see was Tim. Laying her head against the rim of the steering wheel, she cried.

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

She walked into MTAC seeing him up on the screen. Pausing, she glanced at the Director who waved her forward. Putting on the headset, she stepped forward so he could see her too.

"Bella."

He was dirty. Well dirty was an understatement- he was filthy. He looked like he hadn't slept and sounded the same. She gave him a small smile, even though she was dying on the inside. She missed him more then anything. "You look like hell Tim."

Chuckling, he nodded. "I feel like hell too. We shouldn't be here more then a few days. Maybe, when I get back we can talk?"

Nodding, she wiped the tears that were falling down her face. "I would like that."

Turning behind him, he looked back towards the screen. "I have to go. I miss you Bells. I love you."

Before she had a chance to respond, the transmission went dead. _I love you too._

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you__  
_

_Where am I?_ Slowly opening his eyes, he hears the beeping of a machine. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he realizes he's in a hospital. Looking at the bandage on his side, _What happened?_

A nurse pops her head in, "You're awake. Good. You will be happy to know that you are healing at an exceptional rate and you can go home soon." Pausing, she looks down at him, "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. My name is Jennifer, what's yours?"

He looks up at her, the name on the tip of his tongue. After a few minutes, he begins to panic. "I don't remember."

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

After being consulted by the doctor, he was reassured that they would do everything possible to find out who he was. He turned as a brunette haired woman walked by. Jumping out of his chair he took off down the hall after her, grabbing a hold of her arm. "Bella." The woman turned to look at him. _It wasn't her_. "I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else." _Bella? Where did_- He saw her, laughing, smiling, curled up against him in bed. "Tim" she whispered.

A nurse ran up to him, "Sir, is everything ok?"

Smiling up at the woman he nodded. "I'm an NCIS Agent. My name is Timothy McGee and I want to go home."

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah  
_

Pulling up to her house, she slowly gets out of the car and makes her way up the stairs. Hearing someone clear their throat she looked up to see Tim sitting on her porch, a single rose in his hand. She felt her heart stop. _Was this a dream? Please, let him be real._

Seeing the tears on her face, he jumps up. Lightly grabbing her arms, he looks her over. "Bella, are you alright?"

Gazing up into his eyes, all she saw was concern and love. Nodding her head yes, she feels him pull her close, holding her. Fearing he would disappear, she clung to him. "Tim, I'm so sorry. I love you." Releasing the emotions she's held back, she sobs into his chest.

Laying his face against the top of her head, he kisses her. "It's alright. I'm here now. I won't go anywhere."

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you  
_

Stroking his cheek, she laid in his arms staring at him memorizing everything she could.

"What are you thinking about?"

Stopping what she was doing, "I don't want to close my eyes because I'm afraid you'll disappear." Seeing the look on his face, she gave him a small smile, "and that it finally feels like home again."

Brushing away some hair, "I'm real Bella I promise." Kissing her palm and then her fingers. "I couldn't do that and I couldn't do this if I wasn't real." Before capturing her lips in passionate kiss, pinning her between him and the bed.

_I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like a dream to me  
_

Waking up, she found herself alone in her bed. Glancing at the pillow beside her, she saw a single red rose with a note below it. Opening the note, it was written in Tim's handwriting:

No matter what happens, I will always love you.


End file.
